Family Secret
by Danime-2000
Summary: An American!? In the Masaki Home!?!?!


DISCLAIMER The characters depicted here belong to AIG and Pioneer Entertainment. I am  
not trying to make any money off of them.  
  
This is my first attempt at writing a Fan Fic. I hope you enjoy it, as  
there is more to come. The storyline is based upon that of the Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki, but there are  
some small differences:  
  
Ryoko is a creation of Washu's, not a daughter in the true sense. Washu  
merely loves to tease her.  
  
As we all know, Washu had a son. I have changed who he is, and the  
circumstances under which she lost him.  
  
So... I hope you enjoy my first Installment of this story.  
Thank You.  
  
~Danime~  
  
Family Secrets  
  
Part 1: A New Face in the Masaki Home  
  
My dreams end and my eyes open, as I am shaken awake. Standing in front of me is the balding bus driver. "Sir? You told me that you were heading for the Masaki residence, correct? This is your stop. Just follow the road and it'll lead you there." I grab my duffel bag and duck my head as I emerge from the bus. Looking in the direction that the little man points, I can see no buildings, just endless farmland. "How far do I have to walk?"  
"Well...it's about a 6-mile hike to the Masaki shrine. I'd guess it's about the same distance."  
"Thanks a lot." The driver nods and honks his horn as he pulls out from the stop. With a sigh, I sling my bag over my shoulder and begin the long hike. It seems all along the dirt road that carrot fields are in the majority. "Damn. That's a lot of carrots. I wouldn't be surprised if this Mr. Katsuhito was orange from eating so many." The sun beats on everything harshly, but neither cold nor heat ever seems to bother me. A low growl from my stomach reminds me that hunger is another matter entirely. "Man, am I hungry. At this point, I could actually settle for some carrots." I toss my bag to the ground and seek out my water bottle. The cap comes off in one quick turn as I drain the container dry. A few drops escape my lips, dribbling down my chin to wet my beard. The bottle goes back in my bag, and as I wipe my beard my gaze falls upon one of the few trees in Veggieville. Hmmm ... I guess I could use a break. As I lean against the trunk, I can't help but wonder: Grandpa, couldn't you have told me more about Mr. Katsuhito? Things like, "My friend is a carrot-crazed monk?"  
Break time being over, I continue my hike. After a few minutes a speck of movement draws my attention to someone who seems to be the lone farmhand tending these fields of mammoth carrots. As I draw closer, I can make out better detail: a young, scrawny man with black hair and a small rat tail sticking out of the back of his head. As I grow even nearer, his soft brown eyes fall upon me and he takes a step back. It's a reaction I've gotten used to in Japan. It's probably something to do with my appearance. I could've auditioned as an extra in Braveheart, what with my beard, red hair, and all. The childhood scar over my left eyebrow makes me look more violent too, I'll bet.  
And I'm pretty sure that wearing my favorite white tee and jeans doesn't help the situation any. I can't help but compare my size to that of the scrawny boy. I could snap him like a twig. Something has to break the tension...  
"Ah, hey there. Is this the right road to the Masaki residence?" The kid relaxes considerably. He then scratches the side of his head and grins.  
"It sure is. I'm Tenchi Masaki. You must be the guest that Grandpa is expecting." I give an inward sigh of relief. The kid's skin doesn't show the slightest hint of orange. That's one hurdle out of the way...  
"Damien. Glad to meet ya." The boy nods.  
"The pleasure's all mine. Okay if I join you the rest of the way?" The boy sounds kind of eager.  
"No problem." Once again, I begin hiking through the endless vegetable fields. But this time, at least I have a guided tour.  
  
I can't believe the size of this guy. Damien looks like a grizzly bear, but he speaks much better Japanese than one. So far he's been nice enough, and his appearance has given me a good excuse to cut my workday short. What will the others think?  
It's been about two months since the incident with Dr. Clay. Mihoshi is now Galaxy Police head of Sector Five, charged with protecting Earth and the surrounding systems. Things at home are relatively calm. Actually, considering the fact that Mihoshi's in a management position, things on Earth are miraculously calm. Washu still triying very hard to get a sperm sample, but Mihoshi saves me every time. Ryoko is still struggling with her new emotions after the fusion with Zero. Her emotions run ramped when I confront her. Sasami still cleans and cooks for us all, still acting more like a mother the a child. Aeyka comes and goes.  
She has her duties on Jurai, mostly public appearances and dull parties. The princess is always glade when she home. I think it's mostly because she can keep an eye on Ryoko. Ryo-ohki, she still clings to Sasami and goes everywhere with her. She tries so hard to teach the cabbit how to function in humanoid form. Dad still works strongly but complains about the commute and still keeps up with his love novels. And Grand Pa, he still makes me train hard everyday while keeping the shrine clean for the towns people when they visit. We just began walking across the bridge when up a head I see little Sasami is running towards us.  
***  
My attention is drawn when I hear a cry of a small voice. " Tenchi!" I notice upon the little girls head, from what I could make out is a tiny rabbit. The girl was full of giggles. That was until she got a good look at me. Stopping dead her track she gazes up at me. I did not sense fear in her but more of interest and curiosity. She has very long beautiful blue color hair; her wild red eyes study's me silently. I could smell spices coming from her. From that I guess she has been cooking; besides she is wearing an apron with carrot patches over her light blue dress. Again I got the feeling the little Japanese girl with the rest of the people who have laid eyes on me always seemed shocked and awed by my site. Tenchi spoke before I could. " Sasami this is Damien, he is going to stay with us for a while." She giggled with delight. " Really, wow!" I nod and smile. "You bet." I slowly reach out to pet the wild looking rabbit on the little girl's head. Thes brown fur is soft and smooth. It closes its yellow eyes and begins to per. It let out a soft noise. " Meow." I took a step back at the noise it made. " Well I will be damned it's a cabbit!" Giggles erupt from the little girl. " No silly, Her names Ryo-ohki. I think she likes you."  
" Well I'm glade." Yet again my stomach decides to let it be know how hungry I am. Sasami jumps at the noise, then the girl smiles widely. " Sounds like your hungry. I was just about done with lunch. I will go set the table." Before I could say another word she bolts for the house. "I have never seen a child with so much innocence's." Tenchi smiles softly. " She reminds us to take life a day at a time."  
***  
" Damien is a big guy, isn't he Ryo-ohki." She replies in her usual meow. "I hope I have enough food to feed him. I better hurry and figure out something else to cook." Sliding the door open I see Ayeka coming down stairs. "Ayeka! Tenchi is bringing in a new friend!" The princess of Jurai eyes widen with interest. " Really. How nice a new face." I could hear my sister whisper to her self. "Just as long it is not another woman." I felt that I should put my sisters mind at ease. " His name is Damien, and he is a big hairy giant." My sister looked at me cockeyed. " Now Sasami. You should not be so rude about people you just met." I hung my head. " I'm sorry. Well I have to prepare some more food so he can join us." My sister gave a nod and I race to the kitchen.  
***  
Tenchi's house is unbelievable. It looks like the ones you would see on T.V. as odd houses. It seems to be very large and has a nice sunroom. A small storage shed on the left side and a green house on the right. I could see the mountains rolling in the background, plus stones steps which I guess leads to the shrine. As I step foot in the house I once again hear the boys name. " Welcome home Lord Tenchi." Lord? What don't tell me he is royalty? Must be a Japanese custom. " Thank you Miss Ayeka." Her red eyes shift to me. I could tell she is shock by the site of me even thou she dose not express it. " You must be Damien. Nice to meet you." She played with her dark purple hair a little. From her elegance and posture she is definitely an upper class woman, in any case her blue dress over her pink blouse definitely shows class.  
" From what I have heard you must be Miss Ayeka." She smiles softly. " Yes that I am. Welcome to our home. So how long will you be staying?" I shake my head. " I do not know." She looks at me oddly. " I am not familiar with you accent. Were are you from?" " I came over from L.A." " Is that near Tokyo?" I started the laugh a little. " Now mam it is in the United States." Her face grew angry. " My how rude can a guest be. Laughing at some who made a small mistake." She turns and stomps upstairs. I look at Tenchi. " I did not mean to hurt hear feelings." He smiles. " It's okay. She is very sensitive. She will forget about it when we sit down for lunch. Follow me I will show you to your room."  
***  
"Sasami was right, he is a hairy giant. We did Tenchi find such a wild man? And no manners ether." I could hear their voices coming up the stairs so slipped into my room. I peak through the door crack. Tenchi was leading the wild man into his mother's room. I could not believe it. He has always been so caring with that room. He made sure it was kept clean and cared for and now he is letting this stranger sleep in his mother's room. I jump as I saw Tenchi looking towards my door. "I hope he didn't see me. I wait here for a few minutes and then head down for lunch."  
***  
As I followed Tenchi in the room I could smell that it has not been used in awhile. There was a small bed in the right corner next to the closet. I set my bag on the bed and noticed that it has a sliding door out to a balcony. I look over to the young boy. His eyes seemed sad. " Is everything okay?" He looks up. " This was my mothers room before she died. It's hard.."He didn't finish, but I knew I had to put his mind to rest. " I see. I promise to respect this room." Tenchi smiles. " I would appreciate that. I will let you get unpacked and call you for lunch." I nod as he left the room. Opening my bag I set my assortment of jeans and t-shirts into the closet. I took out my father's katana and lay it on the bed, then shaking my bag out for any lingering items. I opened the siding porch door and made sure to close it. The view was breath taking. I have a scenic lake view with the carrot fields in the background.  
Breathing in the wonderful air I relax a bit. Looking at the view I shake my head "Who would of thought of all the places in the world I would end up here." I heard aloud bang against the glass door. I spun around just in time to see the cabbit pass through the door. " Hey there." Then I realize that it passed through the glass door! " What the, How the hell." Before I could say anything else Sasami opened the door, putting her hand on hips and smiles. " No wonder you couldn't hear me, you're out here. It's time to eat." " Great! Boy, am I starving." At the moment I was too hungry to figure out an explanation for the cabbits magic trick so, I quickly follow the little girl.  
I just about ran in to Ayeka outside the room. I was close enough to smell the sweet perfume she had on. I smile lightly " Uh, Miss Ayeka about before. I am sorry if I was rude. I sometimes forget myself." She nods " It's quite alright. Maybe you can tell me about where you come from more over lunch?" " I would be glade to." I let her gracefully walk by. Making sure my door was close I head down stairs. I stop a see the most beautiful women ever. Her amber eyes meet mine and then I couldn't move. If was if she was floating at the bottom of the stairs with her blue gray hair surrounded her head and shoulders, her outfit was a mixture of green and pink. Realizing I was staring I try to regain my composure and take a step forward. I tumble the rest of the way down. With my face planted directly in front of her feet I begin to laugh. " Well I'm the man with the two left feet." I slowly got up. She looks at me with a blank expression.  
"Well who the hell are you?" I put my hand on my head and feeling a big sweat drop form, I try form words. "I..UH." From the next room over I was saved bye the graceful lady. " Ryoko don't be so rude to our new guest. Besides he was probably shock by your monstrous site." Her face flushes with angry. " Ayekaaa!" Ryoko nearly runs me over as she storms into the next room. "Man I would not want to get on her bad side." A Loud crash erupts from the next room. Looking in I see the two women entangle. It was like watching a WWE match. I cough a little. " Um ladies?" The two women turn towards me. Their eyes burned into my head, I have step were no man should have. I could feel my legs weaken, could this be the end? With the strength I had left I push my self to slowly walk by. They watch me as I pass them; I prayed that they would not turn on me for interfering. The two colossal women continue their fight just as I made it pass them, I sigh with relief and then was face to face with a wise looking old man. " It is good to finally meet you Damien. Your grand father Markus has talked much about you." He looks so much like grandfather, yet just a little taller and less built. He was defiantly the monk that grandfather hand told. He wore the traditionally attire. " Ah, so you are Mr. Katsuhito. It is good to meet you." I stuck out my hand to shake. The old mans eyes study my hand through his glass. Then just when I thought he was going to shake, he scratches his mustache instead. I retreat my hand quickly not knowing what to say.  
" I here that Markus has trained you as hard as I do Tenchi. I look forward to see your skill when I set up a sparing match for the two of you." He is got to be kidding. Tenchi, I could easily crush him with my hand. " Sure, sounds like fun." I hear the young boys voice from the next you. " Cut it out you two. We have a guest and I don't want him to get the impression that we have no manners." " Sorry Tenchi, But it was not my fault, Ayeka was the one who started it." " I don't care. Come on lets go eat." "Those two are always at it." I turn to face the old monk. " But don't worry they have their good qualities." I follow them into the dining room. I could not believe my eyes the table was filled with food, from soup to rice, shrimp to fish. " Man Oh Man." I see Sasami sitting there smiling at me. " You prepared all this!?" She blushed as she nods. " Yep" I sat down next to her as everyone else took the places. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Tenchi. " Well welcome to our home." " Thank you. I feel very much welcome." Then Tenchi face grew serious. " Before you get to comfortable."  
" There are a few things you must know about this house hold." I blink, what don't tell I in house of masochist, and I am there new.. " Ok shoot." I listen to Tenchi as he explains his history with the people I see before me. I learn of the space pirate and the princesses of Jurai, the galaxy Police officer who was not present, Washu the greatest scientific genus in the universe. I also learn that Tenchi and Mr. Katsuhito, also know as Yosho are both princes of Jurai. I also find out that Ryo-ohki is not just a cabbit but also a spaceship. They all stared at me waiting for my reaction. Smiling I decide to let them know what I was thinking. " That's good and all but can we eat I'm starving." They all fell over. " This dose not seem odd to you?" Asked Tenchi in disbelief. I shake my head. " Nope, not at all. You see my grand father razed me to believe anything is possible. He trained me hard everyday.he pushed me to my limits and past them. I have discovered that through training that I myself can do the impossible. There are things that I myself don't know of what I am capable of. So why can't there be space pirates and cabbit space ships?" The old man spoke to break the long silence after my statement. " Markus has razed you well. I believe understand and now is the time to let the matter be settled and eat." Everybody nods and began filling their plates. I went to fill my when I realize that it was filled for me. I look over to Sasami who smiled. " You the guest so you should go first." Jokingly in a British accent I thank her. " Well thank you me lady." She giggles and feeds the little cabbit a carrot. I consecrate on my plate and feed my face. I have never tasted any cooking this good in my life. It was prepared as if it were for a king. Everything is balanced, salt, herbs.everything. " Sasami, I must say this the best meal I have ever had. No restaurants could compete with this." I could see her blush. " Really!" " I couldn't lie or wouldn't lie to cute face as yours" Giggling she continues to eat.  
I took a sip of tea then tried what looked like a squid. I could feel eyes upon me, slowly I look up and see that it is the monster woman. Well the mighty princess called her that, but she in no way has looks of a monster. " Ryoko is it?" She blinks and looks away" "Yep." " Space pirate, sounds like a lot of find. When I was young I used to play as a pirate it the small cove we have." She yawned, " Well I'm glade." Tenchi looks up, a little upset by her remark. " Ryoko, he was just tiring to talk with you. No need to be rude." She looks up sadly " I'm sorry Damien. Please tell me..tell us more about were you live." Finishing the food in my mouth I began to describe to them my childhood home. " It's a small Island off the coast of California. I live there with my grand father. I spent most of my time training and fishing. When I became old enough I ventured inland, the cities and the people who lived there amazed me. L.A. was one of the largest I have been to, but there was a horrid side to these cities. The crime and poverty was too much for me to bare at that time. So I decide to head back to the island till I felt I was ready."  
I describe to them more of the island. The small coves were I fished and swam. The rocks I climb as part of training. Then Sasami spoke up. " What are your parents like?" I knew I would have to answer this question sooner or latter. " I never new my parents. My grand father is not my true one. He found me floating on a small raft near the island. He took me in and razed me for. He had lost his family in Nagasaki, so he felt it was a gift that I came along. Markus pour all his knowledge into me. " I could feel the uneasiness in the air and decide to relax it. " But it is okay, Markus has razed and love me as his own. I have been cared for and that's all any one could want." The little princess spoke once again. " But have you ever want to find your true parents." I nod. " Everyday of my life but, I also no they would want me to live my life while I look." She smiles. My answer seems to satisfy her. I look at everyone now looking more comfortable with me and then I recalled that Tenchi had mentioned someone that I have not met yet. " Tenchi you said there is another person in this household.Washu I think. Were is she?"  
Tenchi blink as if he just notices himself. " Huh, Ryoko.. Didn't you go to get Washu?" Sighing lightly. " Yeah, But she said she was to busy with something real important." " Well that's okay then. We will most likely see her at dinner." I stood up slowly. " Will you please excuse me I am a little tired from my trip and wish to retire to my room." Getting the approval I head to my room, just as I was about to open the door I hear my name called. " Damien." I look to see that it's Ryoko. " I want to say sorry for my rudeness. I just have a lot on my mind." I shook my head and smile. " There's no need to apologize. I can understand and when you feel you can talk to me let me know I'm a good listener." She nod and float down stairs. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple a times. " That's something I have to get use to."  
***  
I lay down on my usual beam. I can hear Sasami and Ryo- ohki cleaning up the table. It is going definitely going to be different around here now that we have Damien here. He is not the most graceful person; he couldn't even walk down the stairs. Was it because he was shock by the sight of me? Nah. The big man seems to have feelings since he offered to listen to me. "But why would I tell him my feelings?" I just met him. He wouldn't understand how I felt for Tenchi. Damien has lived on an island for most of his life. I don't even think he knows anymore about my emotions for Tenchi then I do. " Ryoko." I could feel my face become red as the boy I love so dear call my name. " Huh um Yes Tanchi!?" I try not to look at him. "Please don't forget today it is your turn to take out the trash." " Oh ok, right away." I faze away to grab the trash.  
***  
Slowly I walk up the ancient stone steps to the shrine, which I have down many of times. Markus has done a good job razing that boy. I can tell he has grain great skill just as Tenchi has. Yet now that he is here I can help but feel that a large event is going to happen. "Good or bad I cannot tell at the moment. I best be on my guard for the mean time."  
***  
" Dammit!" I scream out loud to myself. " The signal was only 230klm away about 4 hours ago and now it's disappear." I could hear my stomach growl for food. I just ignored it. This is too important to me right now than nourishment. How can I the great Washu not find the signal? " Dammittt!!!, So close..so close." I lay my head in my hands and feel the tears I have held back for so long finally surface. Slowly the tears brings my dreamless sleep.  
***  
The day was uneventful after the feast. After talking to Ryoko I sat on the bed and grabb from what I have guess most my life to be my fathers Katana. I study it like I have do a thousand times, from the hilt to seethe it was a dark red with god and silver painted dragons, the blade its self was something different. Its color is an ocean green. For all the years I have had it and use it, never has it grown dull. Slowly I set it on the nightstand and lay down on the bead. It is very soft and comfortable. As I stretch I close my eyes falling in to a deep slumber. The room was dark, and in the distant I cold hear what sounded like the crying of a small child. I begin to run forward. " Hello! Were are you." It seems I was running forever when a door that has the same color and design as the katana. " I open it slowly, the crying was a small boy.Wait that boy..it looks to be me. I start to walk to him only to stop as I see in front of the child and two bodies in a pool of blood. "My god!" I take the child and whisper to com him down. " It's alright, I am here. Are they your parents?" The small boy spoke in a sobbing voice. " My papa." Looking at the man, I could not make out his face. The only thing I was able to make out was that his fatal wounds were that of a sword. " Who did this?" The boy simple replied " The Darkness."  
As that was said I hear the most horrid laughter. I put my hand on the boys shoulder. " Run. Getaway. Don't look back I stay here and make sure it won't get you." Sniffling he nods and runs. I see a katana on the floor and jump for it and stand in ready for this monster. " Come Out! Show Your Self!" I hear the boy scream in fear. I turn and see him high the air. I move in to attack the black mass. I pass thought it only to feel the most incredible pain, as a blade is force through my chest. I feel my heart pump blood out of my wound. Falling to the ground my blood begins to create a pool. Struggle to look up I see the boy being covered by the darkness. I reach out using what strength I have left to save him " Let the boy go. Please he has done nothing." With a bright flash I jump up from my bed sweating badly. " That Dam dream again." Sighing and shaken of the cold sweat, I look at the clock. I was about 4:00 am. " Why didn't the wake me?" At foot of my bed I see a tray of food and note from Sasami.  
She didn't want to wake me so she left me some food. I took the tray out to the balcony and ate what I could. It was warm out side but comfortable. I stood up and went inside, grabbing my katana I silently went downstairs and outside. I sat near the lakeshore and began to meditate like grandfather hand taught me. I had to.it is the only way to relax after that dam dream  
***  
I saw him walk outside and decide to see what he was up to, teleporting outside I sat in silence. He took off his shirt and sat, I guess he is mediating. I couldn't believe the markings all over Damien's body. At first I thought they were tattoos but no they are all scars. He sat there until the sun started to rise. That's when he stood up and uses what to look to be a bladed weapon. He moves fluently like he has done this everyday. I could not help but feel that I have seen that technique before. I hear the door open and turn to see Tenchi. I was to involve in watching Damien to shy away. " Hi Ryoko, What are you doing out .." He stop when I saw his eyes focus on Damien. His face has gone pale. " What's wrong Tenchi?" " Tho..those moves. There the Juraian style." My eyes widen. " You're kidding." He shook his head and swallowed hard. My attention is drawn back towards Damien as I hear him heading towards us.  
***  
I jump awake when I hear the alarms go off. Franticly I try to locate the signal. I can feel my heart pounding with hope. I stop dead when I see the location off the signal. " Oh my god." I bolt for the portal door and out the house. Seeing Ryoko and Tenchi jumping as I burst out. Looking directly in front of me I see a new face walking towards us. Looking into his eyes, his emerald green eyes. Yes, it has to be. " Damien?" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes once again. He stops in front of me, staring at me with confusion. Then is eyes lit up. "Mom!" I threw my self around my long missing son. " Oh God! Damien!" He simply replies" Mom!"  
  
"Well there you go, Mother and Son meet. How nice, I wonder what's in store for them??? ^_^ Danime 


End file.
